vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110766-8-26-14-nexus-report-tldr
Content ---- ---- That's about as TL;DR as it gets without losing information. I take points raised line by line. It's a decently long program to watch and they can be packed with information. This was especially thick since Graziano revealed quite a bit about upcoming changes, what he wanted to do with itemization, where he's going with upcoming patch changes, et al. I didn't want to miss anything. One of these bulletpoints might be important for someone even if I don't think it necessarily is. | |} ---- How about you get on the job then? Edit: Oh I saw you kind of did it in the now locked thread. Carry on. -_- Edited August 26, 2014 by Tenner | |} ---- ---- No problem! I like to think of it as translating English into Forum :) That way, we can boil everything down to a few solid points so people who aren't into watching things like this (as I am) can still get the information in a reasonably accurate way (I actually don't know anything about anything, I'm just typing words they say). That, and some people just don't like streams. I'm one of them. I make an exception with the Nexus Report, I really like watching these guys and I appreciate the information we get. But you know what, some people don't like it, I like those people, and if I can get them the info they want, I'm more than happy to. | |} ---- I see you took the "didn't read" part literally. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Well, having adventure gear be a useful half tier that will actually drop useful gear for dungeons (as well as being able to do tokens and currencies to definitely gear up rather than pray for the RNG gods twice) is pretty good news. | |} ---- Really I didn't. I read every line... it's just that this is the itemization guy. One of my gripes right now is that there's so much that's gated off to me just because I don't want to Raid. PvE is PvE... better gear would benefit me as well, but I can't get it unless I raid. They're doing a lot to make Raid gear guaranteed BiS - heck I remember posting that they should always use Omni Slots, so maybe they actually read what people write... but if it's only raid gear then only those who raid will benefit. On the other hand, the crafted gear I have will soon be more powerful than any other crafted gear because they're closing (nerfing?) the crafting attribute balances. I said elsewhere some time ago - there should be alternate paths for the casual player to set goals and earn progression. Currently there isn't - you hit 50 and play house... that's it. | |} ---- But there was talk about systemic adjustments in all of the PvE content. :huh: I guess you're right that raids got the larger focus. | |} ---- Well, a few things. Right now, crafted gear is more powerful-ish than dungeon gear because, at the moment, you can prioritize attack power to the end of the earth and back and you're lucky to get all the stats you want on a piece of dropped gear. Fixing the dropped gear so that it's always optimized to the class and spec is good for everyone, so that we all start running adventures and dungeons again. If it's all tiered, it makes the gear progression a lot smoother. You get more upgrades, you're constantly taking steps up. But yeah, it's the itemization guy. More than that, he only answers the questions asked. A lot of raid questions came up because a lot of raid questions got asked. There weren't as many questions about other stuff. There were a few (50 leveling zone gear, adventures, dying weapons, etc.) but he got a lot of raiding questions because most of the people asking were raiders, I'd assume. | |} ---- It reads to me as if the adjustments are pushing the power upwards. Like I said, right now I've got 125/3/3 crafted gear... you'll never get better than that once they "fix" it. So crafted becomes bottom of the barrel, and better than that means adventures -> dungeons -> raids. | |} ---- Hey, I came up with a great integrated approach in this thread that balances both crafting and endgame BIS gear. Just saying, it'd work. | |} ---- Is there a TL;DR; version of THAT? :D j/k Really if they announced that all slots will be Omni Slots I'd be feeling at least a little better. I honestly think they need to get rid of slot types completely. | |} ---- ---- I was speaking specifically towards gear. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- You should necro my Treatise thread! :D I mean, in the end, they had to do something. Crafting really shouldn't be making better gear than you get in raids unless you're using my system to actually craft inert raid gear and use a raid-dropped token to activate it. Push comes to shove, if you're setting them against each other, it's better to get the best gear by doing the content than by making it from shelf parts. You don't have to set crafting and content runs against each other in a loot race, but if you do, I suppose content running should win. Certainly, though, I share that sentiment. It's good to know that they're addressing the itemization and RNG grind that was cited as a major reason for quitting, so we'll hopefully see some old faces come back that we haven't seen in a while. I hope it isn't done by sacrificing crafting on the altar of fairness. I'd understand, they may not have time to implement another system that's more in-depth. But I think it's important so that crafting has a place in the endgame and is worth the grind. | |} ---- I wouldn't mind if they just gave us more control over the rune slots as crafters. There's not much of a TL;DR to that (my longform posts tend to lose a LOT if you cut things out). AGAIN, THIS WAS NOT ANNOUNCED AND IS NOT, TO MY KNOWLEDGE, IN THE WORKS, BUT WAS MY OWN SUGGESTION AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN AS ANYTHING CARBINE MAY HAVE IMPLEMENTED OR ANNOUNCED. There's also a lot more in there that touches on elder gems, dungeons, timers, challenge mode dungeons, and more. At the risk of starting a flamewar, the gearing portion boils down to this: -Stats are weighted so that AP and SP are generated by balancing the major attack and support stats (i.e., you lose AP or SP if you stack to one major stat). Grit and HP are balanced in separately (that came later from Joseba and is key to making this work, per his suggestion to the initial idea) -Crafters can then take large amounts of materials and rare materials to essentially make "inert" tier gear. This is tier gear with stats, rune slots, et al, but it is BOE and cannot be equipped. -Content runners run the content and tokens drop from the dungeon. These are like tokens that are proposed, for everything from specific weapons to specific classes of armor to ancillary items (e.g. heavy gun, medium gloves, support system). So Content Runner gets his token, goes to his crafter to make a custom piece to fill in gaps for his stats (or goes to the CX to hopefully find one already made), and gets a piece of inert gear that balances his stats appropriately to max his AP or SP. He applies his token to the gear, the gear activates (is now equippable) and soulbinds (so that it cannot be traded). Content Runner now has a piece of tier gear that the crafter was involved in making, but tier gear is still reliant on Content Runner running the content and getting the token. In the broad strokes, that was the suggestion. There was another involving stat retuning that would require someone dropping a piece of gear in a special window or crafting table where a crafter could go at it and just retool the stats. All that said, I think it would be better to run with the suggestion I just talked about, since it keeps crafters important and involved. | |} ---- What? the only reason to make drops in raids better than what can be crafted is for bragging rights of those who raid. On the other hand if crafted gear is capable of being or equaling the best it has value. Take the value away from crafters and you loose not only a large chuck of the game, but the gamers as well. In fact why have anything for sale anywhere in the game if the drops always are better? The first thing I read in advice back during beta was "don't buy or repair anything, you will get better drops". because of that I have no reason to use vendors, no reason to use any of the market systems except to sell what I no longer want. On top of that I now have no reason to craft, great.....might as well turn endgame into a FPS with a cash shop. | |} ---- That's why I posted my own idea for it. However, there's a very simple dichotomy at work there. If you can make the best stuff in the game, crafters have fun but you don't really have a reason to run content (the point of the game is, after all, to play the game and get better stuff). Go the other way, and you get what you said, crafters are left in the cold. I made a suggestion a while back about how you can erase the dichotomy, but if they don't have time to implement that, even as a guy who crafts on every character, I have to say it's better to get the gear as a reward for running the content rather than buying in. I prefer being able to only use crafted items if you've gotten a drop from a raid, as I suggested. That seems a more elegant solution. | |} ---- ---- ---- It is my first mmo, and likely my last. I dinged 50 and hit a solid wall with not a damn thing to do but grind. It's ok. I'm not the target demo. I've got 5 days left before my playtime expires and I make my goodbye post. You won't see me again until maybe if Wildstar goes F2P and I can come back and check on my toons and maybe get them some soup or something. The only thing you'll have to worry about is how many other players feel the same way I do. I know you're poking fun at my expense, and that's ok, but I'll take the opportunity to restate my point. Not everyone wants to raid, but everyone wants to feel they're accomplishing something. I'm not asking for a PEZ dispenser that shoots out epics, I'm just suggesting that there be some alternate path for a more casual player to choose that allows them to set a goal and work towards it in order to progress and get a share of the loot. | |} ---- ---- I think it's that MMORPG players have generally been to more than one launch. This isn't most of our first dances. I've personally seen the launch of quite a few of these. You'd be amazed what games like WoW were like at launch, much less real abject failures like Age of Conan. I think we can count gearing, bugs, and exploits as mild issues in games this large at launch. Hell, if the most massive overhaul to the game we're seeing is that they're switching to tokens from a complete RNG system, they "fixed" that faster than a good amount of games that took literally years to change that. Bugs suck, but most of us have stories we could tell about bugs in our favorite games. It doesn't make them any less our favorite games, we just understand that there is no test that adequately simulates an MMORPG launch. | |} ---- That's goes either way because what you stated above they've already been through with other mmorpgs that probably had the same issues this game is having. | |} ---- This is why we need more items like the goldensun essence. I love nothing more than hunting down rare items and will go to great lengths to acquire them. I love rare mount hunting, trinkets, titles..etc I also enjoy housing, but that's not the same by any stretch of the imagination. There will be alternate ways to acquire different types of gear, however the best gear comes from the hardest group content and by all rights it should. I have spent literally months in other games chasing rare mounts, titles, and trinkets that felt very rewarding when I finally got whatever I set out to get. Kinda made me sad when they said they have no intentions of adding more of that type of "solo" content. Dailies are no fun, and the end rewards are lackluster. While I do enjoy the group part of an mmorpg..I mean that's why we're here isn't it? I also like to set out for the rare and unusual...and will blow a lot of time doing so ;) | |} ---- They have no intention of adding any more novelty items at the moment is what I got from their golden sun comment. There's plenty of cosmetic stuff in the works. I thought the problem was that a lot of things were rare and unusual. Like white and black dye... | |} ---- lol, please no more brown..... | |} ---- Apparently, most dyes in the world of Nexus are made from crushing the environments of other games, such as Call of Duty and Gears of War, into their component colors. | |} ---- ---- Is that why we have so many browns? :lol: I dun need nobody, i make myself laugh... | |} ---- ---- IIRC, J-Tal said they'd be addressing the AP/Mainstat vs. everything else for DPS imbalance. At that point 125/3/3 probably won't be BiS anymore. Crafted gear is top-dog for DPS in many cases because they screwed up the stat balance and many drops have terrible even non-sensical itemization. If the stat rebalance and/or reitemization passes fail again then crafted will remain the "go-to" gearing solution. I'm cautiously optimistic that they'll get it right. IIRC J-Tal mentioned that crafted gear should be "good enough" as starter gear for raids. Dungeon gear will be comparable stat-wise and have a rune slot count advantage over crafted. I don't see crafted gear becoming irrelevant, just not required. Yes the market will deflate a bit but there will always be somebody who has more plat than patience. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi Miss Negative Nancy, how are things there in boresville? | |} ---- It's always a nice change when the criticism isn't, "DO THIS YOU INCOMPETENT *cupcake*S" to "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, WHY WASN'T THIS IN THE *cupcake*ING LAUNCH?" We've upgraded to a better class of flame, at least! :D These are thought to be good changes. | |} ---- I agree. If my time is better spent running adventures or dungeons (which believe it or not are more fun than crafting) then that's what I'm gonna do. | |} ----